


Au bout de l’arc-en-ciel

by malurette



Category: Tales of the City Series - Armistead Maupin
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Flash Fic, Found Family, Gen, Short One Shot, Transitioning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: C'est ainsi que ça se faisait : on effaçait son ancienne vie et on la refaisait à neuf, ailleurs.





	Au bout de l’arc-en-ciel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Madrigal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022227) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Au bout de l’arc-en-ciel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Tales of the City (Chroniques de San Francisco)  
>  **Personnages :** Anna Madrigal, mention de Mona Ramsey  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Armistead Maupin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Vers d’autres horizons » d’après 31_jours (31 mars ’17)  
>  **Prompt :** journée mondiale de la visibilité trans  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Une légende apocryphe concernant l’Atlantide prétend que ses habitants réincarnés se retrouvent tous au bout de l’arc-en-ciel, à San Francisco. Il est vrai que l’endroit, ces dernières années, est devenu une terre accueil pour les déviants sexuels et pour nombre de ceux qui rêvent d’un autre monde, d’une autre vision, qui possèdent un autre cœur.  
Quant à ceux et celles qui ont besoin d’un nouveau cœur, après l’opération et le changement de ses papiers, l’ancienne vie peut disparaître. La coutume veut qu’on parte la refaire ailleurs sous une nouvelle identité, sa vraie identité, et qu’on n’aie plus de contact avec ceux qui connaissaient son autre nom, son autre sexe. De se trouver un endroit où on peut enfin être soi-même ouvertement et accepté à bras ouverts… à condition de laisser le passé derrière et de le taire soigneusement.  
Certains, certaines préfèrent oublier la souffrance et le souvenir d’avoir été quelqu’un d’autre ; d’autres regrettent de devoir couper les ponts avec leur vie passée. 

C’était ce qui se faisait à l’époque. Andy Ramsey, maintenant Anna Madrigal, l’a fait aussi. Elle s’est construit là une nouvelle famille, différente du bordel de sa mère. Elle a recréé dans sa nouvelle maison une ambiance chaleureuse et décalée, pas franchement la même, ce qui ça avait de mieux sans ce que ça avait de pire. Elle y accueille à son tour des enfants perdus venus se réfugier là.  
Cette petite famille n’est pas exactement celle dont elle rêvait, elle n’est pas parfaite, loin de là : rien n’est jamais parfait, mais elle essaie. Son principal regret est d’avoir laissé derrière elle l’enfant dont elle ne pouvait plus être le père et dont elle n’avait pas le droit de devenir la mère.  
Mais elle a trouvé un moyen de compenser et tout n’est pas si mal finalement.


End file.
